In latent heat stores it is per se known to store phase transformation energy, as for instance the heat of melting or the heat of vaporization, by heating at approximately constant temperature and to retrieve this energy from the store in the form of heat when needed. In order to achieve this, other forms of energy, such as electromagnetic energy, are first transformed into thermal energy and stored in this form.